


Moans

by Rootin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootin/pseuds/Rootin
Relationships: Incubo/barry





	Moans

It’s been 3 weeks and Barry’s barely spoken a word. He’s barely eaten, slept or even moved from the chair in the corner of their motel room. His already light complexion has paled, the bags under his eyes have become more prominent and those warm-brown orbs (hehe those are my initials) have become dull and devoid of any life. Even Incubo had to admit it was a depressing sight, not that he cared, but it was pathetic.

The god rolls over to lay on his stomach, the bed crunching underneath him(he’s pretty sure beds aren’t supposed to make that noise). Not the most comfortable thing, but it’s better than nothing. And probably a hell of a lot better than the hard ass chair Barry has claimed.

He shifts onto his side to face Barry, and props his head up in his hand, “You’re gonna get a hemorrhoid or something if you don’t move.”

And unsurprisingly, nothing. Not even an acknowledging glance. 

Incubo sighs, letting his head drops to the soft, plush pillow. Barry’s non-stop tangents had been headache inducing and he had wished he could’ve shut him up. But now that his wish had been fulfilled, it feels *wrong* and incubo didn’t know how to fix it. He thinks, attempting to accumulate any knowledge he had of the man to try and help but everything that came to mind was useless.

He lets an annoyed huff, furrowing his brow as frustration started to gradually build. He picks at the skin, racking his brain. However his train of thought is cut off by the sound of Barry’s voice.

“Where did Morgan and Skip go?” He asks, his raspy voice barely above a whisper. 

Incubo was taken aback by the question since the only time he’s spoken was when someone addressed him. Admittedly it was a very welcome surprise. The deity sits up with a soft grunt, legs crossed with his arms resting in his lap.

“They went out to get food or steal a couple of bucks or something” he shrugs, relaying the gist of what morgan said. He adds, “they’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“A-alright.”

And back to silence.

Without thinking , Incubo swings his legs over the side of the bed and saunters over to Barry. Hands in the pocket of his hoodie, posture hunched and relaxed like always, casual. He gets within a couple inches of Barry, towering over the man. Maybe it was imagination but he could’ve Sworn that his gaze flickered towards him for a split second. 

Incubo drops down to a crouch so he could see Barry’s face and bluntly states, “You look a bit shit”

To his surprise he did a reaction, albeit it a simple twitch of his thin brow. That sparks an idea. Incubo’s lips pull into a small smirk.

So he continues, “You smell a bit shit too, you should take a shower you stinky boy.”

No verbal reaction, which was rather disappointing. 

“If you take a shower I’ll suck your dick :))” the offer was of course satirical but Barry’s head snaps up. His eyes wide in confusion and horror, and a rosy tint to his cheeks.

The dirty-blonde boy presses himself as far as he could to the back of the chair. He brings his long, lanky legs to his chest and subtly shaking his head ‘no’.

Incubo stifles a chuckle, “You sure? I’m pretty good at-“

“Sh-shut the fuck up.” Barry snaps. 

The gods jaw drops, his brain blue screening at the sudden switch of gears. Barry’s never reacted with sharpness or venom. He’s made sexual comments and jokes before an never got anything but an eye roll, but hearing Barry swear hits different. 

“Woah, didn’t know you had a such a dirty mouth.”

“Do you f-f-fucking w-want something, or d-do you jus-st want to an-an-antagonize m-me?” His eyes narrow, staring daggers into Incubo.

“I want you to take care of yourself,” incubo shrugs, arising, “Seeing you down in the dumps is like super depressing so maybe cleaning up might help a little or something”

Barry opens his mouth to respond but then simply closes it, deciding against it. He shakes his head and sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It was impossible to get a read on Barry, since he had used to always just speak his thoughts (like Jewish women) and now he’s silent. Before he could even try and guess what was going through his head, all emotions melts away and he resumes his catatonic lap staring.

Incubo curses mentally. Back to square one. But he’s determined to get somewhere.

The himbo suddenly takes Barry by the shoulders and yanks him up. The taller of the two gasps and stumbles to his feet, trying to balance himself. After a moment of swaying, he settles. 

“L-let go” he demands, feebly pushing at his incubos hand. 

“You’re not allowed to mope around anymore, so no.” Barry is effortlessly hoisted over his shoulder, even with his resistance. 

“Incubo I s-s-swear to god!”

“Shhhh I got you mamasita”

“Y-you’re insufferable”

“I love you too❤️”

Incubo shoulders open the bathroom door, the hinges groan. He sets down Barry and points towards the bath, “shower. Now.”

Barry’s gaze follows his finger and darts back to incubo with a sneer contorting his expression, “y-yeah no. I’m f-fine.”

“You’re not Uh, you’re not allowed to leave til you do.” He leans on the doorframe, arms crossed.

“Are..” he laughs, but there’s no amusement behind it, “are you being s-serious? H-h-how old are y-you, 5?”

“Yes.”

That earns a scoff and an eye roll from Barry, “you know what? F-fine!” He throws his hands up, “I’ll d-do it as long as-as you leave me the hell alone”

He nods, “Sounds like a plan!”

“Then l-leave” Barry’s waves his hand, shooing out the god, who leaves without resistance.

ᵗⁱⁿʸ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ˢᵏⁱᵖ

Incubo is sprawled out on the bed, mindlessly flicking through channels when the click of a lock grabs his attention. The door to the bathroom opens, releasing the steam trapped inside and out steps Barry. All he wore was a towel around his waist.

Incubo’s shamelessly lets his eyes wanders, this is the first time seen him without clothes so of course he’s curious. Just as he had suspected Barry is a skinny legend, not unhealthy though, he actually had some muscle definition. However what he didn’t anticipate was the scars that littered his body. Incubo curiously cocks his head to the side, eyes following the disruptions of the skin.

“You look like a twink.” 

Barry, who’s kneeling down and digging through his bag for clothes glances over his shoulder,glowering at incubo them simply return to the tasks at hand.

Incubo slips off the bed, making his way over to Barry. He bends over and runs a finger over one of the lengthier scars. His muscles twitch under the touch.

“D-do you mind?”

“Nah,” he shrugs, “how’d you get all those?”

“I don’t wanna t-talk about it. Especially not with *you*”

“Wow, harsh. I’m hurt, I think I’m gonna cry. Maybe even shit and cum.”

Barry pays no heed to him, mental strength insufficient to argue any longer. Finally he fishes out a simple white t-shirt and slips it on. The chill of the room no longer biting away at his wet skin.

“Ignoring me is rude, why are you so rude :((“

Barry pulls out a pair of black sweatpants and pushes himself up to his feet with a soft grunt of effort. He undoes the towel and lets it drop to the floor. Revealing his bare ass (whore🙄) and penis 😳. 

“ʸᵒᵒᵒᵒ ʰⁱˢ ᵈⁱᶜᵏ ᵒᵘᵗ"

He shimmies the pants on, dismissing that comment and something about ‘free balling’. Now clothed and refreshed he returns to his chair, at least he tries to. Two strong manly hands clasps down on his shoulder, making Barry tense up.

“Get on the bed, that chair isn’t poggers”

Barry sneers and jerks his shoulders free. Without even giving an ounce of consideration to what he said. That irks something in incubo. The one time he tries to help and be nice this is the treatment he receives. He growls lowly, stopping Barry in his tracks.

“I don’t like your attitude, mister”

Barry looks back at him, and his body follows the motion of his head, “ohh I’m so s-so so sorry, maybe if you l-let me b-be and We wouldn’t b-be having this-this-this problem”

Barry marches up to the god, seething and trembling. This is the first time he’s seen Barry *this* upset. Lots of new things tonight very fun.

He waves his hand dismissively, “nah, you just need to be nicer. It’s not that hard”

“I-it kinda is when *you* won’t shut the f-f-fuck up!” He jabs a finger in his chest.

And in a blur of movement Barry’s wrist is suddenly engulfed in incubos hand and twisted painfully behind his back. Barry gasps and lets out a series of ‘ow ow ow’s.

“You’re being an asshole, Barry. And I’m not really to happy about it,” his voice is low, threatening kinda hot.

He takes his leisurely time pushing Barry towards the bed, keeping him in the same uncomfortable position, “What’s your issue, man? Super uncalled for.”

“What’s...what’s my f-fucking i-issue?” Barry’s cackles echoes in the room and he jerks his body trying to escape incubo’s hold, “and-and you call me d-dense, f-fuck-fucking im-imbecile.”

“=((“

“L-let m-me-me go prick! I’m not in the f-fucking mood for this sh-shit right now!,” a violent lurch breaks him free of incubo only for strong arms to wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides.  
Barry screams in frustration.

“Bro. Stop yelling and talk to me. I’m actually trying to be nice for once but you’re being a total ass.” He grunts.

Barry cranes his neck to sneer as his captor, “you r-really expect me to believe th-that? All you’ve e-ever done is been an as-asshole to me! You treat me l-like absolute rubbish and don’t care! You don’t care about anything! S-so why would you suddenly give a sh-shit now?”

Incubo squeezes tighter, making it harder for Barry to struggle. This only makes him fight back more fervently. Stupid persistent idiot.

“Idk man you’re just bringing down the vibe”

Barry stares at him dumfounded then suddenly barks out a laugh, “bring-bringing down the vibe?! My apologies, Incubo, it’s just that th-that I-I-I’ve lost the-th-the only two p-people I-I’ve had within my century o-of-of life! Oh, a-and we can’t forget that w-we fucking we..” he chokes out a sob, bowing his head as he tries to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

Incubo grimaces at the grim reminder. They had been lounging around playing uno as they waited for dinner to be finished when the doors flew open and bullets sprayed. The sound was deafening. And the aftermath was devastating.  
After they managed to fend off the attackers is when they realized only four of them remained. Leon, a very lovely lady that incubo had grown quite fond of (she liked to tease Barry too) and they’re young daughter who had been simply taking a nap was Riddled with holes and covered in blood. Some parts of flesh had been turned to mush, Reese’s face was unrecognizable.

Barry vomitted and went into hysterics at the sight. Screaming, violently trembling, he couldn’t even stand. No one could help him and then he just eventually fainted. He couldn’t blame him for the reaction. Even incubo went into a state of shock for a short period. 

A sharp sob snaps incubo back to reality. His arms around Barry had loosened but the man didn’t even try to move. On the contrary, he had turned and gripped onto the front of incubo’s hoodie, weeping into where the shoulder met the neck.

“I-I’m s-s-so-so sorry”

Incubo doenst know what he’s apologizing for but reassured him the best he can, “it’s cool dude, no hard feelings.”

He rubs circles on his back, feeling how his shoulders stuttered with every breath, how his body was practically vibrating. His companion was abnormally tall for a human, even surpassing incubo but in this moment Barry felt small. Small and weak, like a child.

The god guides Barry to sit on the bed. Incubo remains at his side, gently brushing his digits through Barry’s soft hair, “Just try and breath or some shit.”

Despite the frank words it seems to help. Barry focuses on his breathing taking deep, more controlled breaths. His puffy, reddened eyes are no longer pissing either. But he stays silent, leaning into incubos touch. Incubo bites back a snicker.

“You aight?”

Barry’s voice is barely audible when he answers, “n-not really... i just miss them.. a-a lot..” he sighs and adds, “I just want to be able to stop thinking about it f-for a couple of seconds b-b-but I can’t... Can’t stop thinking about it.”

Incubo scratches his chin, thinking when he’s struck with an idea.

“Wanna kiss?”

“I-“ he sits up, wiping away the tear streaks on his cheek, “a-are you being serious?”

“You said you wanted a distraction, right?”

“W-well y-y-yeah but I... I don’t know...”

Kinda a POV switch??

He averts his gaze, hugging himself. The offer was tempting and he felt guilty for even considering it. For crying out loud he was just bawling his eyes out for his dead wife and kids. It just didn’t feel *right* but god he craved it. He’s never gone this long without touching Leon. Whether it was then snuggled together, sleeping, a simple kiss... 

Two hands cup his cheek, they’re rough in texture yet tender handling him. Incubo brings his face to his, resting their forehead together, “I wanna help your sad ass. Right now you don’t really know whatcha want do ya, plant boy?”

Barry gives a reserved nod.

“We do the smooch, and if you don’t like it we’ll stop?”

He thinks about it, weighing the pros and cons, “s-su-“

Without warning, Incubo closes the distance between their lips, effectively shutting Barry up.

It’s slow and almost chaste at first but something ignites within him and Barry *needs* more. This new found craving is having an rather intense effect on him. Unfortunately before he could even indulge himself in the slightest, the other pulls away leaving him feeling empty. 

*more more more*

“So, ya made a choi-“

Barry answers by smashing their lips together. Teeth awkwardly clash, making Barry cringe but not slowing him down. When he tilts his head their mouths slotted together perfectly (making it a hella lot less awkward). Shakily, Barry brings his hands up to cup incubos cheeks and hold him still while his partner rest a hand on his thigh.  
He’s hyper aware of the touch and mentally curses at himself when heat pools in his stomach. Ugh weakling🙄.

Barry drags his hands down, a ghost of a touch as he explores new territory. Finally they settle on his chest, digits curling around the fabric timidly yet firm like he was a life line.

Incubo matches Barry’s pace, not wanting to overwhelm him nor not satisfy him. And for how much of a nervous wreck this twink had been throughout the time they’ve been together, Barry was surprisingly forward with this. The twink slows but deepens the kiss, making every move deliberate and calculated.  
He definitely had experience.

And so the surprises continue, Barry gently nips at his lip. Incubo takes the hint and parts his lips. He expected a tongue but instead they part once again. Barry wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and jerks his hand back to his own lap.

Incubo tilts his head, “what’s up?”

“I-I I’m sorry about th-that I didn’t m-mean to Uh-Uh to get that carried a-away and m-making you uncomfortable” Barry scoots back farther from the edge of the bed, he can’t even meet his gaze.

Incubo rolls his eyes, “Barry shut up”

And he obeys, mouth snapping close. He liked him like this. Obedient, eyes wide like a deer, leaning back on his arms legs a little spread.

The god chuckles and crawls next to him, “did you stop because *you* were uncomfortable  
Or are you afraid you’re going to make me uncomfortable?”

Barry wrings his hands together, muttering, “w-well I don’t w-w-want to make you uncomfortable or-or take advantage of this.”

“You really are dense” he sighs, pinching your bridge of his nose, “dude if I was uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have even offered this in the first place. This is for *you*”

“I-I don’t want to m-m-make you go t-to far” Barry continues as if didnt hear a word Incubo just said.

Incubo clasps a hand down on his shoulder and leans into Barry, his lips ghosting his ear, “we can do whatever you want”

And at this moment Barry has a sexual awakening


End file.
